Consequences
by ReillySomers
Summary: Alternate ending to the blackmailing scene in 2x20. Red is extremely upset with Liz after she tears his apartment apart and blackmails him for information about the photo. He's more than tired of her behavior and decides to teach her a lesson. Co written oneshot. This has a very strong T rating, You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of The Blacklist. If we did the show would be a hell of a lot different and better if I say so myself. ;)**

 **Author's Note:** I co wrote this fic with my wonderful friend Tasha. This really is the first time either of us has ever written anything successfully for a fandom, So please keep that in mind. :)

Quon Zhang 2x20 FanFic

Consequences

With her back turned Lizzie failed to hear the gentle creek of the apartment door opening. Moments earlier she had blackmailed Red into giving her the information about the photo that she had been seeking for weeks. Lizzie blackmailed him into information that she could have easily received had she only asked. The door swung open quietly and Red stepped into his old apartment. He caught a glimpse of her looking intently at the book shelves by his fireplace. He stares at her, jaw clenched, the frustration fuming off of him in waves. His left eye twitching with the rising irritation and anger of not being able to tell her how he really feels.

Red watches her intently as she moves to the small corridor leading to the kitchen. Like a predator watching his prey, he takes his opportunities as they become available. Still unaware of his presence, she cannot fathom the extent of her actions; And how far Red's willing to go to show her that how wrong she has been. He wants to tell her how he feels but he knows she will not believe him so he'll just have to show her.

Discarding his fedora on a small table by the door, he slowly walks up from behind, and having caught her off guard, spins her around and pins her against the wall holding her arms tightly at her sides.

"Red, what the hell are you doing?!" Lizzie gasps out.

He stares into her eyes never breaking eye contact. Pressing his body into her he leans into her ear and says in a low, gravelly voice: "I'm very upset with you Elizabeth, extremely upset. Your actions have been entirely unacceptable over the last few months." His grip tightens on her wrists as he presses his full body weight into her securing her against the wall.

"Red you're hurting me." Lizzie whispers out. Red laughs quietly, a low rumble in his chest.

"Oh I'm hurting you am I? That's very funny coming from you." He laughs again and Lizzie can feel a sense of panic rising in her chest. Yet she makes no effort to push him away, knowing that he would never do anything that would actually harm her. The pure aroma of him coupled with his increasing pressure against her was electrifying. There was certainly something intoxicating about his proximity.

"You should've come to me, Lizzie. There's no need for all these theatrics. Coming into my personal apartment and wreaking havoc where ever you see fit. I've let all of your extremely childish actions go...at least up to this point, however this ends now."

Liz stares back into his eyes, his pupils obviously dilated. Her pulse beats erratically as coursing waves of adrenaline rush through her body. She knows exactly what he wants. She needs to get control over the situation. She relaxes and arches her back, pressing against him, challenging him with the the same amount of force he is currently applying.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it Reddington?"

He laughs again quietly leaning into her. His hot breath rushing over her ear.

"I'm going to punish you." He whispers grinding into her. She gasps out surprised by the sudden friction. He smirks into her shoulder enjoying the way that her body reflexively responds to his. Before she has a chance to say anything he captures her lips with his own. She stiffens shocked by the action, but quickly gives in to his dominance. He moves his lips against hers slowly, teasing her with the promise of more. When she felt his tongue, gentle but coaxing, she opened her mouth to him; And suddenly nothing in the world existed except the increasing frustration of his actions. His mouth moved over hers in a way she had never experienced. The motion was subtle, but powerful and the way he touched her made her skin burn. He moved her arms from her side to above her head. He continued the kiss and used one hand to grasp both of her wrists while the over hand slowly wandered down her body. He settles his hand on her hip and squeezes it roughly. This wasn't a sweet kiss between two lovers, this was a fight fueled by the anger and frustration that they both felt. She responded just as roughly struggling to get her arms out of his tight grip. When she failed, she responded by caressing his tongue with hers causing him to make a low noise in the back of his throat.

He groaned, peppering kisses down the side of her face and neck. He found her pulse point and placed a wet kiss to it. He releases his grip on her hands and looks into her eyes again, before leaning close to her ear and whispering in a dark gravelly timber:

"If you move those hands understand that there will be further consequences."

The words settle around them into the already heavy air. She wants to fight back, but as his mouth continues downward she feels her sense of self control slipping. He slips his hands underneath her blazer and slides it off her shoulders; never breaking eye contact. He squeezes her shoulders lightly, running his hands across her soft skin. He then moves his hands to work on the buttons of her blouse. Having unbuttoned her blouse, he leans in and presses gentle kisses to the top of her right breast. A soft noise escapes her throat and he hums against the skin there whispering words into her increasingly needy body.

"They size one another up, assessing risk, setting boundaries, challenging each other to breach them."

He continues to the left breast kissing it in the same manner and caressing the other with his hand. She throws her head back against the wall her breathing becoming increasingly heavy. He slides his hands down the length of her torso, hands settling on her hips again. He kneels down, slowly nipping and sucking his way down her stomach causing her to stir and moan with need. He takes his hands and runs them up her legs and to her inner thighs. Looking up at her he speaks again in his low voice sending vibrations through her body.

"A sensuous battle, violence and sex balanced on the blade of a knife."

Maintaining his gaze he moves his hands to the button of her slacks. He can feel the heat radiating off her body. He undoes the button and slowly slides down her zipper. As he slowly inches her slacks down her legs he runs his rough calloused hands over the newly exposed skin. He leans into her inner thigh and places kisses up to the place that he knows she needs him the most. He hums at the skin and speaks into her thigh in a voice that she could barely hear.

"Nothing given when it is not earned; nothing taken when it is not given."

Liz struggles to not move the hands that are above her head. She hisses and moves her hips towards him as she feels his hot breath on her inner left thigh. She breathes his name in a pleading tone. He smiles against her thigh knowing he's already won. He places one last kiss to her before removing his hands and quickly standing up. He steps back admiring her disheveled state.

"And that my dear, is the pure essence of negotiation."

He turns away from her swiftly and collects his fedora from the table by the door. He glances back one more time to see her mouth open in shock.

"Have a good night Agent Keen." He chuckles and with that leaves the apartment.

Lizzie stays by the wall, mouth agape. "What the hell just happened?" She breathes out.

THE END.

 **Author's Note 2:** Yes I know we're very cruel and left you hanging, but my friend and I weren't very comfortable with writing full blown smut. Having said that depending on how well you guys enjoy the fic..I MIGHT do a sequel, but don't hold me to that. If you could please review that would be great! Thanks! :)


End file.
